All Over Again
by divergentqueen
Summary: What if the war never hapened? Or Tris never died? Tris and Tobias are working as trainers but when Tris finds out she's pregnant, things turn upside down. Tobias decides he isn't ready to be a father, but will he realize her really is? WARNING: There will be moderate swearing in this story. Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Divergent belongs to amazing, Veronica Roth.

* * *

Tris' POV-

Ugh. I feel terrible. I can't believe I have the flu again! This is like the second time in a month! Even though it's weird because I only throw up in the mornings. And I'm still hungry. Maybe I should go see a doctor.

"Sweetie, are you sick again?" Tobias says as he walks into the bathroom, where I sit on the floor next to the toilet. I not weakly. "Hun this is the second time in a month. You really need to go to the doctor. What time I it?" He looks down at the black watch on his wrist. "7:30. The doctor's office opens in 30 minutes and we don't have to be at the initiation meeting until 10. Come on get dressed, Tris."

"Toby" I start, I've called him Toby ever since our engagement, just a little over a year ago. "I'm ok. It's just a little stomach virus. Just lemme sleep. I'll be over it in a couple of days."

"Beatrice Eaton. Get up right now and throw on some pants because you are going to the doctor rather you like it or not." Tobias says as he scoops me up in his long, muscular arms and carries me to our bedroom. He grabs a pair of black jeans from my closet and helps me put them on. Then he grabs a matching black t-shirt and gently pulls it over my head. "Now come on, baby girl." He leads me by the hand down to the infirmary. We check in at the front desk and set down in the chairs.

Tobias' POV-

We set down in the red plastic chairs that cover the perimeter of the small room. This is nerve-racking. I have to be brave, for Tris. I can't afford to loose her. I try to slow my breathing to avoid crying when the nurse come into the room and calls her name. "Six?" The nurse calls out.

"That's me." Tris says weakly. I grab her hand and help her out of the hard chair and walk her back to the examination room.

"So what's been going on?" The nurse, who I now recognize as Katie, one of our initiates from last year.

"Well, Katie, Six had the flu about 2 weeks ago and it seems to of come back. I've been getting very nervous." I say, stroking Tris' hand ever so gently.

"Alright well I think we're going to start with some blood work. That should tell us what's going on." Katie says.

Tris' POV-

30 minute later and we're back in the examination room, waiting anxiously for the results of my blood tests. "It's ok, sweetie." Tobias says as he puts his arm around my waist. "Everything's going to be fine. I know it will." He kisses me on my forehead.

The door opens and a man in a black lab coat walks in- Dr. Macavee. "Well, we seem to have found the problem. Six- you're pregnant. Congratulations!" Dr. Macavee says in a bland tone.

"Oh well I-I-I" Tobias starts to speak before he blacks out.

* * *

Tobias' POV-

I wake to the sound of a female voice calling my name. "Four... Four... Four." It was a voice that I recognized to belong to my beautiful wife, Tris. "Hey, sleepyhead." Tris says as she gives me a peck on the cheek.

"W-what happened?" I say. The world is spinning around me.

"Hun, you passed out after the doctor said I was pregnant." She says. I look around the room, were in the infirmary, just the two of us.

"Wait, so, we're having a baby?!" I exclaim. "How? We haven't- oh." He cuts himself off. "How far along are you?"

"About one and a half months." Tris answers. "I can't believe it! We're going to be parents! But, I don't know if i should be happy, excited, or nervous."

"Listen, Tris, we're only teenagers. I'm 20, you're 18. We've been married of 6 months. Are you sure we should't just give it up for adoption. I mean, I love you so much and all but, are we really ready to be parents?" Tobias asked Tris concernedly.

Tris opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but she remained quiet and got up out of the chair and left, hurting.

"What did I say?" I asked myself, unaware of what I did wrong.

Tris' POV-

"Does he like not want the baby?" I asked Christina as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Honey, no! Of course not! He loves you and I'm sure he loves the baby already but maybe he's just, ya know,not ready to be a father." Christina said while giving me a bear hug.

Suddenly, Christina's apartment door swung open and Will walked in yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" He stopped as soon as he saw me, my cheeks streaked with her black mascara. "Hey, Tris. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He came over and sat down on the other side of me. He grabbed my hand and said "Spill."

I looked at him and told him everything. "Alright I've got to go straiten him out!" He said as he got up to go.

"Will! No!" I yelled as he grabbed the door knob.

"Tris don't worry about it, I'll go have a talk with him." He insisted.

"Will! I said no! No means no" Oh god, the instructor me was coming out.

"Fine." He said, giving me a look of disappointment.

"Can I stay here tonight? Like sleep on the couch or some thing? I don't know if I'm really ready to face Four yet." I said, staring at the ground. Both of the nodded their heads as I looked at my watch. "Oh, crap 9:50 I have to be in the control room for an initiation meeting at 10! I'll meet you guys at lunch." I quickly cleaned myself up and ran our of the door.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tris said as she walked into the cafeteria. She sat down by Uriah at their normal table. Uriah gave her a smile like he knew something was up. "What's that look for?" Tris chuckled as she took a small bite of her hamburger. She really didn't have an appetite anymore...

"I was told that the stork would be making a visit to someone's house sometime soon..." Uriah said with a sly smile forming on his face.

"Shhhhh! Who told you?" Tris looked immediately to Christina. Yes, she was her best friend, but she sure had a big mouth!

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" Christina whined.

"Christina! Ugh, you know what, here comes Four." Tris said sadly as she gestured to her right. "I'm going up to my apartment." Tris left right as Four sat down. The look on his face told everyone that he was upset with himself. Well, that and the fact that he didn't even touch his food.

"She's hurt. You need to apologize for what you said. I may not be a strong as you, but she is my best friend, and if you hurt her I can and _will_ kill you, Four." Will said with a face that showed off his anger with Four.

"Will just shut up. I know what I did but she won't listen to me so I can apologize. So just get off my ass because I don't need it from you, too!" Four yelled so loudly that the table was getting some weird looks at this point. "I'm going to talk to her." Four got up and walked out of the room, ignoring all of the extra attention he was getting.

* * *

"Babe, please let me in. I know your hurt but I want to apologize. I just, thought I wasn't ready to be a father, but now I know that, I am. And I know that I already love this baby. Please forgive me." Tears welled in Tobias' eyes.

Tris opened the door. "Really?" She again, has mascara streaking up her face,

"It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again." Tobias let a sly smile on his face as he engulfed Tris in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I will _always_ love you, Tris. No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked the mommy-to-be as she walked into the ultrasound room.

Tris glanced at Tobias, who nodded. "Yes." Tris replied on behalf of the couple.

"Alright well lay down." The nurse, who was named Tammy, grabbed a squeezy bottle full of clear gel. "Alright, well this might be a little cold." Tris cringed as she gel made her shiver. She was just starting to show, since she was early in her fourth month of pregnancy. "Well I see two hands- wait no. I see four hands! It's twins, one boy, one girl. Their vitals look good. Average size. Normal heart rate. You're good to go!"

Tobias had a smile from ear to ear. Before either of them could say a word he reached down and put his lips on hers. "We've got to go tell everbody! Come on babe! Let's go!" He jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Tris' hand.

"Hold up, Four. I have to get dressed! Do you want everyone to see me half-naked?!" Tris replied with a happy laugh. She was glowing.

"Okay, okay. But make it quick. And that's a sight only for me." Toias smiled seductively.

"Toby!" Tris yelped as she playfully smacked his arm. Tris slid on her black skinny jeans, but she was having a little problem buttoning them up. "A little help would be great." She said getting Tobias to assist her. When he was done, his big, strong arms picked her up off the table and kissed her on the mouth. "Now come on babe. Initiation is in 30 minutes.

* * *

"What's your name?" Tris asked the 1st jumper.

"Gabe."

"Fist jumper- Gabe." Tris said into the microphone. When the ceremony was done there were 12 jumpers, 6 Dauntless-born, 3 Erudite, 2 Amity, and 1 Abnegation.

...

"Transfers follow me!" Tris yelled. "I am Six. This is Four. We will be your instructors. Now, Four, why don't we take them on a little tour."

"This is the Pit. There's tattoo parlors, shops, things along that line. Oh- and don't fall off of one of the stairwells and walkways and such. You will die." Four said, gettting a strange look from the initiates.

"Over here's the Chasm. Don't fall in, you _will_ die. alright well, why don't we go to the training center? Follow us." Tris said while she and Tobias lead the initiates down a hallway opening into a large room filled with targets, fighting mats, and other similar items.

"Alright well, what are your names and what faction are you from?" Four asked.

"I'm Gabe and I'm from Erudite." Gabe, a large boy with dark brown hair raised his hand.

"I'm Sarah and I'm from Abnegation." A small girl in grey clothing spoke up.

"Oh, so we have a stiff?" Tris and Tobias both laughed at that, but Sarah didn't look amused, just irritated.

"I'm Karlee from Amity." Karlee was a girl who looked like a hooker. She wore a short red crop top that barley covered her bust, and a pair of yellow daisy dukes.

"Jason, Erudite." Said a boy who looked extremely bored.

"Well, my name is Marie and I'm from Erudite!" Said a short girl who was apparently had a lot of 'pep.'

"I'm Luke, from Amity." Said a tall, handsom, boy.

"Well you know our names and I'm now going to be telling you about the initiation process." Tobias said. He told them about how only 10 would get in yada yada yada.

"isn't he soooooo hot! I'd tap that!" Karlee said to Sarah. "I'm so gonna make him mine!" She whispered.

"Yea right." Was Sarah's only reply.

Tobias looked over at Tris, who was very pale and had a hand on her head. He stopped speaking to them and asked her if she was okay. "Hey, Six, you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a little hungry, that's all."

"No, you need to go rest, babe. Here, I'll walk you up to our apartment." Tobias turned to the initiates with his arm around Tris' waist. "I am going to take Six up to our apartment. Training will begin tomorrow morning at 9 am. Breakfast at 8. Now all of you go to the dormitory and do whatever. Now come on hun,let's go." They walked up to the apartment with his arm around her waist. He put her in bed and decided to go get some supper for them. She could eat it when she wakes up.

* * *

"Alright. This year training is going to be done a little bit differently. We'll start off with fighting, then go to shooting, then knife throwing. Then we'll do some other things but the time for that isn't now. Here, six and i will demonstrate the basics of fighting." Tobias said as he took Tris down to the ground, gently. He went easy on her since she was pregnant and all.

"Okay now, I'll take the first fighter. Karlee. Now I must warn you that I am 4 months pregnant and I still can beat your ass. Now come at me." Karlee and Tris started fighting, it went on for 10 minutes, before Tris got off of her. As she was standing up, Karlee came and kicked her in the stomach. Tris doubled over in pain before she blacked out.

"What the hell was that, Karlee?" Tobias screamed at the stupid girl. He scooped Tris up in his arms and ran to the Urgent Care center.

* * *

Tris' POV-

My eyes drifted open to see a white ceiling with a florescent white light, I think I'm in the infirmary. I try to sit up but a familiar masculine hand pushes me back down. Tobias. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" He asks.

"Why am I here, Tobias?" I ask, I'm totally clueless.

"Well, we were fighting, and Karlee kicked you in the stomach-" I cut him off.

"Stomach?! Are the babies okay? Where's the doctor? I need to speak with him!" I tried to sit up again but Tobias still wouldn't let me.

"Stay calm and lay down. They babies, well they're not really sure what's going on with them. They may of, well, ya know." He looked down at the tile floor. Hot, salty tears began to make my mascara run. Four came up and engulfed me in his arms.

"Everything's going to be alright, babe. I know it will." I put my head on his chest as he lay down in the bed with me. "I love you, Beatrice." He says as he gently strokes my hair before I black out again.

* * *

Tris' POV-

"You, can go Six, just take it easy for a few days. Bed rest. And someone needs to stay with you at all times. I suggest you have someone else train the initiates for a few days and have someone else take your place. Come back on Friday and hopefully we can get a better understanding of what's going on." Says the doctor. But I'm not really listening to him. Too many thoughts are going through my head right now. So I just nod as Tobias helps me out the door. I wince every time I take a step, and I'm starting to wonder if they're dead. When we get back to the apartment, Toby helps me to the bed and gets me a bunch of pillows.

"Alright, stay here. Don't move. I'll be back in a few minutes, I've got to go make some arrangements." Tobias gives me a soft kiss on my cheek before he leaves and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Tell me what you think about the story! Thanks again! -divergentqueen


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Tris' POV-

"Tris, are you awake?" Tobias asks from the doorway of his and my shared bedroom.

He is about to walk away when he hears a small "Yes."

"Well, the doctor just sent me a note about the babies." I sit strait up, ignoring the sharp pain in my lower back. "They don't know anything. They can't tell. They still have heartbeats, which is a great sign, but they may have other issues. But they're optimistic the babies will survive. Nut in order for this to happen, you have to stay in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy. Okay?"

I nod. "Toby? Will you come lay with me? I miss having you in bed with me. I hate the fact that you're sleeping on the couch. Please?" I ask in a childish voice.

"Honey, I don't want to hurt you." He replies in a concerned voice.

"It'll be okay. Now come lay with me." I command and he listens. He lays beside me and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He kisses the back of my neck ever so gently. "Why me? I mean, I'm not pretty, not sexy, not desirable. Why did you decide to marry me?"

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth ever again." He kisses my neck right under my dark brown hair. "Because you aren't pretty, you're beautiful." He kisses my neck again, but a little lower this time. "You are sexier than any other girl in the world." He kisses my shoulder. "And you are desirable to me." I turn my head and he gives me a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." He assures me. That's when the doorbell rang. He hopped up and said, "I'll get it." He answers the door and comes back a couple of minutes later with two of our initiates, Sarah and Luke. Since Tobias was given time off to stay with me, Christina and Will have been taking our place. The physical portion of training is almost over, so Tobias must go watch the initiates tomorrow so he can get the rankings done.

"Hi, guys." I say. "How's training?"

"Good." They answer in unison.

"We actually came to see how you were doing, Six. How is the baby?" Sarah asks while Luke nods approvingly.

"_Babies_." I correct her. "We aren't really sure of the twins' health, but they're fighting. I won't be coming back to training anytime soon. But Four should be there on Monday."

"Isn't that when the fear landscapes start?" Luke asks. I nod. "I hate to be nosy, but is Four and Six nicknames?"

"Yes they are." Tobias answers. "Normal Dauntless people normally have about 15 fears but I have four and she has six- well had six."

"What was that fear?" Sarah asks me.

"I was afraid of intimacy. But if you can't tell by the big belly, I'm not anymore!" I say, and everyone in the room laughs. We talk for about an hour longer before they decide they need to leave. After they are gone I turn to Tobias and say, 'They're my favorites!" And we both laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Tris' POV-

I just woke up, it's 2:30 am. I have a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, and it's getting shorter and shorter between each pain- I recognize them as contractions. "Tobias, Tobias, I'm having contractions! Wake up!" I practically yell. He jumps out of bed and grabs a pair of shoes and a hoodie. I try to crawl out of bed but I'm too weak with pain.

He comes over to my side and scoops me up. "Just breath, I guess, I mean do whatever you need to or well-" I cut him off with a kiss, right now he just needs to shut up. "Okay, or I'll just shut up." We both laugh as we hurry down to the Urgent Care center.

"Toby, we never decided on names! Oh my god I'm such a bad parent how could I let this happen!" I burst into tears. But he comforts me.

"You're not a bad parent! You're an amazing parent! He says. "It's not your fault! It's mine!" We the burst through the doors and he sets me down in a wheelchair, and goes to the front desk to wake the sleeping nurse. "Uhm mam- MAM MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY 4 MONTHS EARLY CAN YOU HELP US?!" He yells. That sure woke her up! "She's 5 months along and is having twins. We had some complications it should all be in her file." The nurse leads us down the hallway to a cream colored room with a bed in the center. The two of them help me into the bed and the nurse heads out to get the doctor. "Okay okay names. Girl, Nicole, Nikki, Cara, Presley, Aria, Madison. That's all of the names I could think of."

"I like Presley, Nikki, or Nicole." I say. "Middle name, what do you think?"

"Could we make it Ava? I mean if you don't like it that's okay, but it was my sister's name. She died minutes after birth." Tobias says in a sad tone of voice.

"I love it. Now for the boy, Thomas, Collin, James, Noah. Anything else?" I ask. Toby shakes his head. "Ooh! For the middle name could we make it Caleb, after my brother?" I ask, hopeful he will say yes.

"Sure. I like Noah, Thomas, or Collin for the first name." He says. By the time the doctor comes in, we have names figures out.

* * *

Tobias' POV-

"I can't believe they're almost here." I say. "But if they're anything like their mommy, they'll be okay. They're fighters. I can feel it." Tris gives me a sweet smile, trying to hide the pain, but I know it's there. "Is there anything I can do? Want a drink or anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice." She replies, and I hurry off to get it. When I come back to the room, Christina and Will are standing next to Tris' bed, Christina holding her hand.

"Well, William and I have some news to share with both of you. We're getting married!" Christina was jumping up and down.

"Oh my god lemme see the ring!" Tris replied, just as excited. Christina stuck our her hand, where a white opal sat on a silver band. "It's gorgeous! Owwww!" Another contraction hit Tris as the doctor walked in to see how she was coming along.

"Well, Tris, I think these babies are ready to make an appearance!" The doctor said. "I'll be right back. Only dad can be in here for the birth, so I'm afraid you two will need to leave." The doctor turned to Will and Christina.

Christina came and gave Tris a hug, telling her she'd do great. Then Will gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her luck. Finally. We were getting to meet our children.

"Bye. Good luck!" They said in unison as they left.

"Bye." Tris replied. She turned to me and said that they were going to get Uriah. I reached down and kissed her passionately one more time before we became parents. The doctor then returned with three nurses and two incubators.

"Alright now Beatrice I need you to push." He said.

A few pushes later a baby girl entered the world and was given to the first nurse, who wrapped her in a black blanket with a Dauntless sign on the corner. She was put in a incubator and wheeled down the hall to the lab, to begin testing. Less than a minute later, a boy was given to the other nurse, wrapped in a matching blanket and sent down to meet his sister.

The doctor had a puzzled look on his face. He quickly said "Four, I'm sorry but you need to leave the room." A nurse escorted me out, and I thought to myself, "It's happening all over again." My mom, I'm going to loose her the same way I lost my mom. This can't be happening to me! \

After a wait that seemed like it lasted hours, the doctor said I could come back in, that the reason I had to leave was because of some bleeding but she is alright. I sprinted back to Tris and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Oh my god Tris, you scared me. I thought I was going to loose you! Beatrice, I love you so much! I'm so proud of you!"

The doctor soon returned, saying he had news about the children. "They're okay. They have a low weight, which can easily be changed, but other than that they're perfect. They should be out of the hospital by Thursday, which means they can go meet the rest of the family Saturday! The nurses should be brimgimg them down any minute now. Congratulations!" Right as the doctor walked out, the nurses walked in, with babies in cribs, not incubators. The babies were handed to Tris, and I stood beside her, admiring our perfect children and kissing her neck.

* * *

Tris' POV-

"They're perfect." I cooed. Suddenly, Christina ran into the room, followed by Uriah and Will.

"Oh my! They're beautiful! What are they? Boys? girls? Come on, I have to know!" she said.

I looked at Tobias, who said, "A boy and a girl. Noah Caleb Eaton and Nicole Ava Eaton. Nikki for short." He smiled.

"Those are both really cute names, how'd you come up with them?" Asked Uriah.

"Well, their first names were just ones we liked, and for the middle names, my brother's name is Caleb and Four's sister's name was Ava. She died minutes after birth, and we though of doing this as a tribute to her and Caleb." I answered. "Do you want to hold them?" I asked.

Christina was the first to say yes, so she held them, then did Will, then did Uriah. After they had left, Tris, Tobias, Nicole, and Noah were having some quality time. "I love you two so much." Tobias said as he held the twins. He kissed each one and then put them back in their cribs. Then he came up to me and said, "I love you, too, Mrs. Tobias Eaton." He kissed me passionately. "It's like I'm falling in love with you all over again."


End file.
